


My Girl

by broken_sunshine



Series: Letters to the Dead [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Heartbreak, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Haymitch writes a letter to his late love.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

My Girl, 

How I miss you so. What I would give to kiss your lips or feel the soft curve of your body. How I wish the warmth I got in life came from you and not a glass bottle. 

My girl, my love, my everything I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I wish it was I that was dead. I promise never to love another. One day will be together again. 

Your Boy,   
Haymitch


End file.
